On My Own
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Eduardo's Side : After Aori left him because she couldn't tell him about their child, Eduardo found a letter from her in his cabin. He became desperate and shocked, but he still continued his voyage with the Sirius. But now that Aori had gone, how will the Sirius continue to live? Will they ever meet Aori again? Eduardo/MC, First PIL Fic, miss typo (s), OOC, OC. Three-shots. LAST!
1. Leaving

**On My Own**

**Summary :  
**Two years already passed since Aori landed on Sirius. She was happy that now she's with Eduardo, but then what if a baby come to her? Could she tell Eduardo about this? Eduardo/MC, First PIL Fic, miss typo (s), OOC, OC. Three-shots.

**Genre, Rate, Character :  
**Hurt/Comfort & Romance, Teen Fic, Eduardo

**A/N :  
**Uh, hi guys! I've been thinking about this fic since I finished Eduardo's Route. What if MC got pregnant? What will Eduardo do? I'm so curious and I decided to make it buy my own! This will be MC Point of View just like the game does. In here, the MC has golden hair and blue eyes, unlike the CGs on the game. Instead of Captain Morgan, I will write Morgan-_danchou_. I just love Japanese so much, hehe.. And there are also some Japanese words here. **Please note that I do not take another author's idea. This idea came to me when I finished Eduardo's route, and I haven't read any Pirates in Love fan fic yet.** Please bother to review this!

_**Hajime**_

Ah, the wind felt so good. Even though it's night already, the sea was still beautiful. I was standing in the deck while looking at the ocean. It's been two years since I got aboard at Sirius. I already got used of being in a ship. And I'm actually a Pirate now, just like the others. Even Morgan-_danchou_ said I'm better then Thomas. I used a sword and a gun, just like Alan-_danchou_ from the Rika. Why? I just feel like it.. I like swinging sword to fight, but I also like shooting gun. Maybe it's because Russell and Eduardo taught me.

I also managed to use two swords or two guns. Not as good as Russell on swords, but better than nothing. But I prefer using sword on my right hand and gun on my left hand, not either swords or guns. I feel more secure with those two weapons. My sword was a gift from Morgan-_danchou_ at my first anniversary at Sirius, and my gun was a gift from Eduardo at our first anniversary.

Yup, I have a boyfriend, Eduardo, who was a sadistic meanie when I first met him. But we got along after a while and we ended up loving each other. I still sleep with him on his room. I'm glad I chose him when I first arrived at Sirius. He sure is cold, but sometimes he's warm and.. Cute. I talked about this to Morgan-_danchou_ once (he asked me) and he said I'm so in love with Eduardo that anything of him is good to me. That's true, but he didn't have to talk so frontal like that! He was making me blushing all the way and make Eduardo misunderstand!

Anyway, now that two years has passed, I already felt that Sirius is my home. The crew is my family. But I also thought about my _real_ family in Yamato. I wonder how Mom, Dad, and my little brother are. Before I knew it, I forgot them sometimes. I feel really bad about it..

Suddenly I couldn't see anything but black. Someone's covering my eyes! Usually I would draw my sword and gun, but I'm in the Sirius right now. It must be someone from the crew. "Guess who?" A familiar voice whispered in my ear. I smiled and touched his hands.

"It's unlike you to do this, Eduardo."

His hands removed from my eyes and I turned around to find a blushing Eduardo. He's so cute when he blushes like this.. "You should have pretending to not knowing. It's pretty embarrassing to do that you know." He said. _**(I know, I take this from Russell's route. Sorry, Russ! I love you too so it's ok, alright?)**_

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me.

"I was thinking about my family in Yamato. I just realized that it's been two years since I left them."

"Do you miss them?"

"Of course! Don't you miss your father, too?"

He hugged me from behind and put his head on my shoulder. "Aa, you're right.." It's weird, his tone.. It wasn't like usual. What's wrong with him, I wonder? His hug felt warm as always, everything was fine except his tone. Before I could ask, he opened his mouth. "You know, you're getting better on fighting."

"Yeah, Morgan-_danchou_ and Christopher told me the same. I think I'm already a pirate, huh?" I giggled.

"But you never surpassed me."

"Why should I? I want you to always protect me.. So I can't get better then you, right?" It's sound so selfish! I blushed when I realized what I just said.

I could see Eduardo smirked as he tightened his hug. "I see, so you want me forever, huh? What an honest girl you are, Aori." He blew my ear and sent shivers down my spine. "It's getting colder, let's get in to our room." I nodded and he lent me to our room, sharing another passionate night.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A few days later, the ship was under attack. It was from another pirate ship. Newbie pirate, I think. Because there's no pirate who dare to pick a fight with Sirius, the most famous pirate that have Pirate King as our Captain. When the other was fighting, I only stood near the plank. Trying not to get involve. Eduardo told me that even though I already mastered my sword and gun, I'm still a girl that pirates would want. He said he never want any guy to touch me except for him and my family.

A few pirates try to reach me, but the other crew pushed them away from me. They knew why I didn't fight. They agree with Eduardo, so I'm not allowed to fight except I really need it. I'm just watching that time. Until those pirates started to win over. Someone manage to hit Captain until he was unconscious. And I was right, they didn't know about Pirate King. The crew was panicked, and that made them started to lose. I try my best not to scream, because Eduardo gave me sign to stay here.

Until all of them fell, full of bruises and wounds. I close my mouth with my hand. Tears already filled my eyes. They looked awful. They also almost lost their consciousness. Even Eduardo was lying down with bloody head. '_Eduardo!_' My soul shouted from him.

"Hey, look, there's a cute girl here!"

Then I realized some pirates came closer to me. I don't know should I fight or not. Eduardo looked at me and nodded, sign that I could fight. My sword and gun was hidden by my coat, so they didn't know that even I could fight. My hands reached for my beloved sword and gun, while those filthy guys tried to hit on me. "Let's get her to our ship!" One man said. They all shouted in agreement. A pirate approached me and tried to touch me, but I quickly drew my gun and pointed it at him.

"Do you really think I would go with you?" I asked in dangerous tone.

They all laughed. "A girl shouldn't use weapon like that! Now obey us or you'll die!"

"Then I prefer die!"

"This bitch!" They ran towards me and tried to capture me. But I already drew my sword, which means 'Run or you'll die in embarrassing way by a girl'. They seemed surprised when they saw me using sword and gun smoothly. Well, I couldn't let them escape after what they did to my family, right? So began fighting like there's no tomorrow. I wouldn't let my one handed long sword and my FN Five-Seven stay calm. So, here goes hell for you guys!

In about five minutes, I already knocked them down unconscious. I didn't kill them. Even though I already became a pirate, I still couldn't kill humans. The Sirius told me it's fine, they said they never want me to dirt my hands with blood. I quickly ran towards Eduardo and kneeled in front of him. I quickly reached my first-aid bag on my coat pocket (given by Christopher) and treated his wound. I'm glad it's not that bad.. After I finished wrapped his head, I lay him down softly. He already lost his consciousness. Then I quickly treated Christopher.

My first priority is Eduardo. And then Christopher. Because if Christopher unconscious, who will treat the other except me? Luckily he's still conscious, and after I treated him, he could help me treat the other. The worse one was Russell, and then Thomas. They all lost their consciousness. I and Christopher treated them and bring them to their rooms. Christopher passed out in his room after we finished. He thanked me and praised me too.

I get out to the deck and looked at those stupid pirates that attacked us. Their ship was at our right. There were about 12 guys, and one of them dressed like a Captain. So I knocked out a Captain myself?! It's new for me!

There's a plank connected their ship and Sirius. My pirate instincts worked and I decided to take their treasures~ But what should I do with them, I wonder? I decided to tie their Captain to the look out, and then I planned to throw his crews to the sea. Yeah, I'm cruel. Thanks to Eduardo for that. But I must make sure they didn't follow us, so I tied them and let them stay for while. I went to their ship and search for their treasure.

"Wow.." I muttered. Their treasures were so many! Golds, jewels, diamonds.. It took me one hour to transfer them to the Sirius! I put those lovely treasures on the meeting room since I'm too tired to put it on the treasure room. And then I opened their ties (except Captain's) and threw them to the sea. They woke up instantly. I quickly ran to the navigation section and took Sirius further from them. To be honest, that was my first time took control of everything without at least Eduardo! I was scared, of course. But I felt so.. Pirate-y! It feels kinda fun!

I looked at the map. Christopher said their wounds were so bad, they needed more treatment. So I searched for the nearest port and took our ship there. When they woke up, let Morgan-_danchou_ punished those pirates' Captain. From my calculation, we should arrive there by tomorrow afternoon. Eduardo taught me about it, how to steer and calculating. Just then I felt dizzy and sick. I ran towards the deck and puked. Ugh, the blood smells make me sicker! I decided to get back to my and Eduardo's room.

When I entered our room, I found Eduardo still resting. I've cleaned up his bloody body and treated his wounds, but Christopher said he was still in a weak stage. I sat beside him and caressed his hair. "_Gomen ne_, Eduardo.. Only if I helped you sooner.." I felt tears running down my cheeks. I tried hard to hold my sob.

Just then Eduardo's hand moved and wiped my tears. "Why are you crying? I'm like this not because of you." He said in low voice.

"But still.. If I helped you instead of just standing.." I started to sobbed and my tears came out more.

Eduardo pulled me towards him and hugged me while still lying down. "I told you it's not your fault. Stop crying or I'll make you shark bait." I finally laughed at his words. He's such a _tsundere_, but he never fails to make me happy.

"By the way, are you okay? You're not hurt by those filthy guys, right?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. I found out that they accidently hit _Danchou_ when fighting Russell, and that made him passed out. They also didn't know about Sirius Pirate or the Pirate King. But seems like their stupid accident make them win because you're panicked."

"So it just an accident?"

"Yes. Now please rest, Eduardo. Christopher said you're not well enough. I'll stay with you." Hugged by him, we entered our slumber.

**The Next Day**

The Sirius Crew already could walk. We were gathering on the deck, in front of the Captain I beat up. "Che, I can't believe a girl beats me!" He shouted in anger.

"What?! That's your fault for attacking us!" I shouted back.

"At least you don't have to throw my crew to the ocean!"

"They deserve it!"

"You even tied me!"

"What?! You wanna run away?!"

"Stop it, you two!" Morgan-_danchou_ said. I glared at the Captain and walked away to Eduardo.

"First, I want to ask you, Aori. What did you do after I passed out?" Morgan-_danchou_ asked me.

"Well.. After you all fell, I started to beat them until all of them unconscious. Then I tied the Captain, throw the rest of the crew to sea, and steer away. I also woke Christopher up to help me treat you all." I explained. I can hear Thomas beamed in awe.

"Good job, Aori." Nathan smiled at me.

"Why you didn't kill them?" Russell asked.

"I don't want to kill anyone by my hand.. At least let them be shark baits." I huffed.

They all (except Eduardo) chuckled. "You really sound like Eduardo, Miss Aori!" Thomas said. Morgan-_danchou_ laughed and ruffled my hair, messed it up.

"You're _so_ A Sirius Pirate, Aori! I'm proud of you!"

And then the Captain's eyes widened. "Sirius?! Y-You're Sirius Pirates?!"

"Oh, you know about us." Eduardo said.

"H-Have mercy! We didn't know that you're the Sirius! P-Please forgive us, Pirate King!"

So now he's begging for mercy. After what he did. I think they didn't learn much, eh.. Normally, Pirates would know immediately about Sirius when they saw our flag. They would run away and trying not to get involved in fight with us. They really are newbie. "What's your name and what's your ship name? I never saw you in Pirates Conference. You're newbie, eh?" Morgan-_danchou_ asked.

"I-I'm Belazard from the Éclater, we grouped a month ago!"

A month ago? But why they have such a treasure? But I didn't asked and stayed silent instead. Ugh.. I felt like I wanna puke again. Maybe I had seasick.. I went to the ship's edge and puked again like last night. My head started to felt dizzy again. "Aori! Are you alright?" Eduardo approached me.

"Y-Yeah.. Just some seasick, I guess.."

We got back to the rest. "Then what should we do to him, _danchou_?" Russell asked.

"Let's see.. Let just throw him to the sea like the rest of his crew!" Morgan-_danchou_ laughed. We agree immediately, while Belazard crying, begging for mercy. We untied him and make him walk the plank. Then he fell and bye, Belazard!

We all get into the meeting room. Just then they were surprised when they found the treasure I stole from Éclater. _Sou ka_, I haven't told them about it.. "What is this?" Morgan-_danchou_ walked and picked a diamond.

"T-This is one of the rarest diamond! But why it's here?!"

"Oh, that.. After I tied Belazard-_danchou_, I thought stealing their treasures will be good. So I stole them, and then throw his crews to the sea." I explained. They looked at me, surprised. I guess it's surprising that a girl that once know nothing about being a Pirate can do such thing.

"You did a really good job, Aori!"

"You really are a Pirate, huh!"

They started to praise me. Then we sat and discuss about our next location. "We should treat our wounds first. We must go to the nearest port, _danchou_." Christopher said.

"Then I'll do it right away." When Eduardo was going to stand up, I pulled his shirt.

"There's no need. We will arrive at Moldor about an hour from now. It's the nearest port. I already steered us there last night and checked it before I woke you guys."

They looked at me surprised again. Then they started to laughed. "Aori already be a full pirate!"

"We don't know what we should do last night if you're not here!"

"I'm glad you're here with us!"

Eduardo patted my head. "Good job. That's my girl." He smirked.

After an hour, we arrived at Moldor and met up with Eduardo's father. He helped us to the hospital without being chased by the Navy. While they get treated, I also checked myself at a female doctor. My seasick was getting worse, I must cure it. The doctor was so nice. She was an Uru, just like Eduardo's mother. She checked me up while talking with me. "So, is one of those six hot guys your husband?" She asked. She must be referring to Sirius.

"W-Well.." I blushed. Husband, huh.. We're not really married yet. But we already act like one. Plus that Eduardo are the Uru King, and I'm the Uru Queen.. It really sounds like we're already got married. Sounds kinda crazy..

"Let me guess, is it the bandana? Or the one who dressed like a Pirate Captain?"

I shook my head. "N-No, it's the one with the eye-patch."

"Oh! The Uru one? I'm an Uru myself! Why he hid his eye?"

I decided to tell her the truth. "His name is Eduardo. He's half Uru and half Moldor. His father is your leader. Once, he really hates his father for leaving him and his mother. But then we found out that it's for their sake. He hid his Moldor eye with his eye-patch because of it. Now he still wears it because he already got used of it."

"I've heard of him! I heard he's the King of Uru by now. He also a pirate, but on this town, pirates are our hero! Wait, are you possibly a pirate too and the Queen of Uru..?"

"I am a Pirate.. About Uru Queen.. I have the tiara, but.."

"Uru Ancient Tiara?!" She said, surprised. I nodded unsurely. "_Sugoi_! Then you ARE the Queen! At your service, Your Highness." We joked and talked happily. I felt like a found a new friend. She said her name was Karin. I told her my name, and we promised to see each other again one day. Then she finished checking me up.

"Congratulations, Your Highness!" She said with a happy face. Yup, she called me Your Highness even though I told her to call me by my name. Wait, congratulations? What did she mean? That I'm not really sick so she congratz me?

"What do you mean, Karin?"

Karin shook my hand. "Your Highness and His Highness will get little Prince/Princess 7 months from now!"

Oh. Wait, what? "Huh..? Do you mean.."

"Yes! Your Highness is pregnant! It's already 2 months!"

WHAT?! PREGNANT?! I got these weird feelings. Happy, confused, tired, sad, I don't know what else. All of it became one. "Your Highness? What's wrong?" Karin asked me. Should I tell her my position that makes me uneasy? I forced a smile.

"Thank you, Karin. I'm happy, I really do. But you know, being a Pirate makes this hard. Plus Eduardo had bad relationship with his father. He might be upset about this.. And I can't possibly grow a child on a ship. What if when the time comes, I'm in the middle of the sea? Our doctor is a man, he doesn't know anything about giving birth. And how I tell the other crew? Also Eduardo really love being on the ship.. I don't know what to do.."

"Your Highness.." Karin hugged me. "You can do it, I'm sure of it. Anything you choose, I will always support you."

"Karin.." I returned her hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Karin.."

When I got out from Karin's room, I went to the doctor's room where the Sirius guys were. They were treated nicely, I see.. Christopher had a long conversation with the doctor. Medical stuff, I think. I was holding Eduardo's gun, so he couldn't do anything bad. Russell's swords were on the ship. I approached Eduardo and sat beside him. "Where were you?"

"Having my own check-up. Are you alright? There's nothing wrong, right?"

He held my hand and squeezed it. "I'm alright. The question is how about you?"

I want to tell him.. I really do.. But I couldn't.. "I'm fine, just like always. Doctor said I'm only a bit tired."

"That's good. The Doctor said we can go after he treats Russell. He broke his left arm. Russell and Thomas must stay, so _danchou_ told me that we're going to stay in a hotel." Eh? Russell broke his left arm? Luckily his right arm was fine, so at least he still could use one of his two swords. Thomas' head was bleeding all the way, so it got sewed and wrapped. Morgan-_danchou_ only had a few wounds. Nathan and Christopher lost a few blood, they already got donor. I nodded, understand.

I'm still uneasy about this child in my stomach.. What will Eduardo say about this? I'm scared he will reject it.. What should I do..? My left hand rubbed my stomach. '_Stay in there, honey. No matter what daddy say, mommy will always be with you_.' I whisper in my heart.

"What is it? Are you hungry?"

Oops, I forgot Eduardo was still here.. So I just nodded. I'm getting better in acting now. "Yeah.. I haven't eat anything since last night.." I said. It's not a lie, though. I was hungry too. Ah, I wanna eat Yamato Cuisine.. Must hold this or Eduardo will find out! He stood up and talked to _danchou_, and then we went to eat.

Eduardo took me to a Yamato Restaurant. And that surprise me! "You may get better in acting, but I still can read your eyes, Aori. You want to eat Yamato food, right?" Eduardo said without looking at me. My eyes widened at his words. '_Eduardo.. Why you can't read my heart, about our child here?_' I thought.

We went in and sat. I ordered steak and Yamato tea, while Eduardo ordered seafood and mineral water. "Eduardo, is your head alright? Is it fine for you to walk around now?" I ask in worry tone. He just got out from hospital, right? What if something happens to him?

"I'm fine. Who do you think I am?"

I giggled at his answer. I was worry about our child, but Eduardo always able to wipe my uneasiness. But still, I couldn't tell him about this child. What should I do? '_Honey, will you get mad at mommy if mommy leave daddy for you?_' I whisper to my child from my heart.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I have decided. Even though it's hard, I decided to leave the Sirius. It took me a day full thinking about it. I never want to leave Eduardo's side.. But I just couldn't tell him about this child.. What if he didn't want this child? And a ship wasn't good for a baby.. After Russell and Thomas got out from hospital, I ran away. Eduardo didn't saw me. I think they thought I was kidnapped. But the truth was I boarded on a ship towards Yamato. I left a letter on Eduardo's cabin, for all of the Sirius. I thanked them for taking care of me. But I didn't tell them the reason why I ran away. '_I'm sorry, Eduardo.. But I really can't tell you about this child.. I really love you.. I hope we will meet again, sometime.._' Tears rolled down my cheeks as I stepped into Yamato's port.

It will be really hard, I know that.

Forget about Eduardo? That's impossible..

This all was my decision. No matter how hard will it be, I must face it.

Yes, now I'm standing on my own.

I will give birth to this child.. I will take care of him/her.. I will always love this child just like I love Eduardo..

I'm sorry, Eduardo.. Good bye..

**To Be Continue**

OMYGOSHOMYGOSHOMYGOSH DID I REALLY TYPED THOSE STORY?!

Next chapter will be Aori's life after she left Sirius. And third chapter will be Eduardo Point of View, climax, and the ending. What will happen to Eduardo, Aori, and their child? Is their child a girl? Or a boy? What's the name of their child? How Aori give birth to their child? Where will she live? Found it out at the next chapters!

Any suggestion about the child's name? I haven't decided the name and gender.. I have some ideas, but not really sure about it. Give me two girl names and two boy names! One name is Japanese-type name, one name is free. _**Warning : Spoilers!**_ Their child will use an eye-patch like Eduardo's! He/She will have different eye colors like his/her father. I'm not sure what the color of Uru's eyes is. So I'll make it black. Black and blue, because in here Aori have blue eyes.

Sorry for grammar fails! I'm Indonesian, so English isn't my mother language! Anyway, will you review this chapter? I beg you!

See ya!


	2. Born

**On My Own**

**Summary :  
**So be it, Aori left the Sirius for their child. She went to her parents' house and stayed there with them. She through a hard life without Eduardo, living in land is hard after getting used to ship. Will she able to keep living without Sirius? Will the Sirius search for her? Eduardo/MC, First PIL Fic, miss typo (s), OOC, OC. Three-shots.

**Genre, Rate, Character :  
**Hurt/Comfort & Romance, Teen Fic, Eduardo

**A/N :  
**Chapter two! Actually, this chapter wasn't existed. I jumped to chapter three without this chapter. But I decided to slip this between those two to tell you the story of Aori's fight without Eduardo! Like how will her parents react, or how she gave birth to their child. Start off with Aori's Point of View! About their child's name, thanks for your suggestions! Some readers also PM me about their suggestions. And I decided to use one of their suggestions! Sorry for all your trouble, searching a name for their child, but ended up not getting chosen :(  
My friend on YouTube asked me, why not making it twins? But I only make them had a child, maybe in the future I'll make a fic about their having a pair of twins XD  
Oh, and thanks for someone who told me Eduardo's Uru eye color!

_**Hajime**_

After all the things that happened, I decided to come back to Yamato. I've got pregnant with Eduardo's child.. I don't want to see him rejecting our child, and I know about this relationship with his father.. I don't want to be a burden to him.. After I left a letter in Eduardo's cabin, I ran off with another ship and arrived at Yamato. It's hard, really hard.. Just thinking about I will never see Eduardo in a long-term makes me wanna cry all night..

I looked at this town. My homeland, Yamato. It's been two years, right? I missed my family.. There wasn't much change on this town. I still remember the bar I used to work in before I got into the Sirius, or even my parents' house. Yeah, I've decided to live with my parents again. Did my brother still stay with them? I really missed him too! Suddenly, I remembered my first meeting with Eduardo.

I was working as usual on the bar. But then some thugs picked on me and started harassing me. That's when Eduardo and Russell came in and beat those thugs. Eduardo told me to run away. Now that you mention it.. It's because of Eduardo too that I landed on the Sirius.. If he didn't told me to get out, I might be unable to be a part of Sirius crew..

Before I knew it, tears already dropped from my eyes. "Eduardo.." I muttered. It's only been two days and I already missed him. _**(A/N : I don't know how far is it from Moldor to Yamato, so I make it two days worth of sailing.)**_

A few minutes later, I arrived in front of my parents' house. I took a deep breath and knocked it. "Wait a second!" The door opened, and it revealed a cute boy with golden hair and pink eyes. _**(A/N : Imagine Hotori Tadase from Shugo Chara!)**_ My eyes widened when I saw him. He's.. My brother..

"Who is it- _Onee-chan_?"

No words came out from our mouths. Both of our eyes already widened when we saw each other. Until I break the silence. "D-'Dase-_chan_.." I whispered. I could see his eyes getting glassy, and he started crying. _**(A/N : 'Dase-**_**chan**_** read Dah-say-chan.)**_

"_ONEE-CHAN_!" He shouted and tackled me to a hug. I return his hug and I cried myself too. Oh God, how I miss him.. I used to be so close to him.. His hug was so tight. I could feel his feeling, being left by his own sister.

"Tadase, who is it?"

I could hear a woman's soft voice. She came out. "_Okaa-san_!" I said, still with tears on my face on my brother on my arms.

"C-Could it be.. Aori?!"

"What?!" A man came with her.

"_Otou-san_!"

Both of their eyes widened too. Then they hugged me together with my brother tightly. "Oh My God, Aori! I missed you so much!" My mother started to cry.

"Where were you all this time?!"

After that, we enter the house and sat in the living room. My brother wouldn't let go of me, and I let him. It's been two years after all.. "Aori, where were you these two years?" MY mother asked.

"Yes, where were you?"

I sighed. I know I must tell them. But how will they react when they know that I'm a pirate? "First, I wanna apologize. I left you all without notification and only sent letters sometimes, I didn't even told you where I was. And I also disobeyed one of your rules.."

"What is it?"

"You will find the answer on my story. Two years ago, when I was working on the bar like the usual, some thugs came and make a mess. I was saved by two guys and was told to run. So I ran away. But some thugs followed me, so I hid inside a barrel. I lost my consciousness because the barrel was shacking so much.. When I woke up, I was on a ship."

"A ship?"

"I hurt my head, so I was brought to the ship's doctor. And then they bring me to the Captain. They said we couldn't go back there, so I was stuck on that ship. That ship.. Is a pirate ship.."

"!"

"A pirate ship?!"

"What did they do to you?!"

"If those filthy pirates dare to touch you, I'll-"

"_OTOU-SAN_!" I stood up and shouted. They jumped in surprise. "Don't call them filthy! Pirates aren't bad like those bedtime stories _Okaa-san_ told me and 'Dase-_chan_ when we were children! They're good people! They never harm women and children!"

"Aori.." My mother called. "Please sit down and calm yourself. But why you're on their side?"

I sat and bit my lip. Instead of answering, I continued my story. "They called the Sirius Pirates. The most famous pirates in the world, with the Pirate King as their Captain. They were so nice towards me.. I was told to room with a crew because they have no room anymore. The guy I choose.. Become the man I really love."

"The man.. You really love..?"

I looked down in embarrassment. "H-His name is Eduardo. The mate and navigator of Sirius Pirates, also like a second-in-command."

"You're in love with a pirate?!" My father's voice rise.

"_Otou-san_, I told you they are good people! I won't give up on my love only because he's a pirate!"

"Darling." My mother patted his hand. "Believe in her. You should happy because our daughter already came back and she already found the man of her life." My father started to calm down after my mother said that.

"You're right." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Aori. I won't disallow you." I smiled.

"Tell us about him!" My brother exclaimed. I smiled again and nodded.

"Eduardo is a genius. He's very handsome too. The guys who saved me at the bar were him and another crew, named Russell. When I first arrived at the Sirius, he threatens me a lot. He even said he wanna make a shark bait out of me. I was scared, but later I found out he's very nice. He's still a sadistic meanie, but he always being nice towards me. He cares for the rest of the crew, including me. At first, he wanted me to go home so I won't get hurt by getting involved with pirates. Even after Morgan-_danchou_, the Captain, told me I can go home, I didn't. I realized that I already fall in love with him. He also feels the same, and we started going out."

My mother beamed, started to fangirling. My mother still loves love stories, huh.. "How about his past?" My father asked.

"Eduardo became a Pirate because of his father, a Moldor. He left him and his mother to climb the throne and free the Uru. But Eduardo and his mother misunderstood. After his mother passed away, Eduardo joined the Sirius to take revenge. But later, we found out the truth and they became close again. Eduardo is a half. Half Moldor and half Uru. That's why he have different eye colors, he also use eye-patch to hide his Moldor eye. Aside from that, he also a King."

"A King?!"

"Yes, the Uru King. His mother was the Uru Queen, and she passed the throne to him."

Tadase looked at me. "You said that you and Eduardo are in love, correct?" I nodded at him. "Then does that mean you're the Uru Queen now..?"

I smiled nervously and took out my tiara from my bag. It's the Uru Ancient Tiara, the one Eduardo gave me which I wore when I visited the Heaven. "T-This is..?!"

"It's Uru Ancient Tiara. More correctly, the Queen's tiara. Eduardo gave it to me."

"EEEEEHH?!"

"SO YOU ARE A QUEEN NOW?!"

I nodded unsurely. I don't like being called as a Queen. It feels so.. Wow. "I learned about it at school. The Uru Royal Family can communicate with the deities they said. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is. I already visited the Heaven as the Uru Queen to accompany Eduardo. We went there to save the world when the deities have a misunderstandment and almost break the world. We clear that misunderstandment."

"You visited Heaven?!"

I also told them about the Navy, the Rika, the crews' behavior, and my relationship with Eduardo. They listened to me carefully and enjoy it. Until Tadase asked me. "_Onee-chan_, if you love Eduardo that much and that he loves you too, why you leave them?"

THUD!

My heart started to beat faster. I forgot about it.. Our child.. "Or maybe.. Are you only visiting us and you will get back to them after this? Are they here in Yamato?"

I shook my head slowly. "No.. You're right, I did leave the Sirius.."

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm sorry, _Otou-san_, _Okaa-san_, 'Dase-_chan_.. The truth is.. I'm two months pregnant with Eduardo's child.."

"!"

"W-What did you say?!"

I bit my lip and looked down. "So he didn't want to accept your child after what he did to you?!"

"No, I left them with my own anticipation.. Eduardo doesn't know about this child.. I don't want to ruin his life on the ship only because of me and this child.."

"Aori.." My mother came closer and hugged me. "You're such a nice girl, you know that? You risk your own happiness for the man you love.. You even left your best friends for him.."

"Aori." I lift my head and saw my father smiling. "Gave birth to your child and raise him or her. We're here to help you. We're your family after all." I felt tears welling up on my eyes. The tears rolled down cheeks and I cried in happiness.

"I-I have a request."

"What is it?"

"If someone searches for me, especially if they look like pirates, please tell them you don't know my whereabouts. I don't want to meet them at least after my child is born."

**.**

**.**

**.**

I was on my old bedroom. Nothing changed, and it was clean as ever. Looks like my mother always cleaned my room these past two years. As I lay down on my bed, my thoughts flew over to Eduardo and the Sirius. '_I wonder where are they.. Are they searching for me even though I told them not to on my letter?_' I thought.

My hand touched my stomach softly and I smiled. "Hey, dear." I began to speak in a low voice. "You're alright, _ne_? Do you miss your daddy? Because mommy miss daddy already.. Even though it's only been two days.. You will cheer mommy up, right?" I murmured softly. "Grow up healthy and quickly come to this world, okay? Mommy will wait for you. We will meet daddy soon, so don't worry about it. Okay, honey?"

Suddenly a picture of Eduardo appeared on my mind. He was smiling happily with a new-born baby on his arms, I'm not sure whether it's a boy or girl. I can even hear his voice saying, "_Aori, this is our child! You already work hard! Thank you so much, darling!_" Eduardo.. I really miss you already..

I could feel tears welling up my eyes. "Eduardo.." I started to sob. I want to see him so badly. How am I going to survive these days without him? But if I didn't go, what would he been doing right now, knowing about this child? Will he feel ashamed? Will he reject our child? I could ruin his life as a pirate. I would never do that, so running away is the best thing I can think of. My tears already rolled down my cheeks. I was crying hardly. Just then, my door being opened, and my little brother enter my room.

"_Onee-chan_, are you crying?" He asked me. Tadase was 12 years old when I left him, so he was 14 now. I quickly wiped my tears and sat down.

"I-I'm not! What are you doing at this time here, 'Dase-_chan_?"

He stared at me, and then he closed the door and sat beside me. "You know, _Onee-chan_, you're pretty bad in lying. It's obvious you were crying, you know. I come here at this time because I thought you would be crying at night, thinking about your boyfriend. Are you sure you okay without him?"

I smiled weakly and stroked his golden locks. "I'm okay, really. I do miss Eduardo, but I still have this child. You will be an uncle 7 months from now, 'Dase-_chan_. You sound so old, 14 years old becoming an uncle." I giggled.

"Geez! I'm still young, you know! Even when I become an uncle! Maybe your child should call me _Onii-chan_ instead of _Oji-chan_!"

"Uh oh, no can do, 'Dase-_chan_. You're not my child's brother, but uncle."

We were having fun, throwing jokes at each other. He was so clingy towards me. I could tell he really missed me. "_Onee-chan_, tell me about your adventure as a pirate!"

"Let's see.. How about my adventure on a casino ship?" _**(A/N : It's one of Pirates in Love Spin Off.)**_

"Casino Ship?!"

I told him about it. How we found a casino ship when we arrived at a port, when we came in, when I choose Eduardo to go with, until when he gave me the Blue Rose ring. I still have it on my left ring finger, and I showed it to Tadase. He was so excited, but then he fell asleep. I guess my adventure story can become a bedtime story for him. I lie down beside him and fell asleep too.

**Two Months Later..**

Two months already passed huh.. I started getting used to live in land. I managed to continue my life normally, even though I still cry at night, thinking about Eduardo. I missed him so much..

Today, I just stayed in house. My parents didn't allow me to work anymore. They told me to look after my child and don't worry about financial. I obeyed them, even though I had uneasiness feelings. I felt like I rely on them too much. My parents stayed in house too, and so was Tadase. Today was holiday, after all.

_Knock, knock!_

I heard a knock from the stairs. I was walking towards ceiling to find some stuff when I heard the knock. "_Excuse us!_" My eyes widened. I quickly whispered to Tadase who was at my back. I.. I know that voice..

"Oy, 'Dase-_chan_! Quick tell _Okaa-san_ that they must be looking for me! It's Morgan-_danchou_'s voice! The Captain of Sirius I've told you before!"

"W-What?! _Onee-chan_, quick and hide in the ceiling! Don't get out until I get you!" Tadase ran downstairs to the door, where my mother was, while I ran upstairs to the ceiling and locked the door from inside. I want to see them, of course. But I couldn't. Not at this time..

My hand touched my already-kinda-big stomach. "Honey, Daddy is in this town now. You must want to meet daddy right? I'm sorry that we can't meet him now.. But mommy promise we will meet daddy again, when you already get out from mommy's stomach. Okay, dear?" I whispered. It's becoming my habit, talking to my child like that.

Just then, I can hear voices from downstairs.

"I'm sorry for waiting. Please come in." My father voice heard.

"Is there anything you need?" I heard mother's voice.

"Yes, we're looking for a girl, age about the same as me, with blue eyes and gold hair. Her name is Aori. Do you know her?" That must be Thomas.

"I'm sorry, but who are you all?" Tadase asked.

"We're.." I think they were cautious not to say that they are pirates. "We're her friends these past two years. She disappeared all of a sudden two months ago, and only left a letter. I heard that you're her family, so we come here." Nathan said.

"My sister hadn't been home for two years! Do you know where she was these two years?! Was she alright?!" I can hear Tadase's panic voice. I slightly giggled. He's really good at acting. Maybe he should be an actor.

"She was fine. But we still don't know the reason she left two months ago." Christopher said.

"How do you know our daughter?" My father asked.

"Actually, we own a ship. She accidently landed on the ship two years ago. And because we couldn't head back, she was staying with us. When she was given a chance to go home, she refused and stayed with us again. She already becomes a part of us." Russell explained. I silent myself and looked at the floor. Hearing what Russell said make my chest warm. I haven't heard their voices in two months. It's really felt good to hear them again. But Eduardo, why don't you say anything..?

There was a moment of silent. I wonder what they were doing. Until my mother's voice cracked. "I'm sorry, but which one of you is Eduardo?"

Huh? Mom, you're going to tell them that I've told you about him! On this house!

"This letter said that my daughter really love you. I just wanna make sure what kind of man my daughter's love.. And I think it's fine to leave her on your care.. For now, we still don't know our daughter's whereabouts. If you find her, please tell us.. We really wanna meet her again.."

"Actually, my sister already told us about you all. She sent letters about two years ago.. She said that the navigator of the ship let her send some letter. She already told us that you're Pirates." Tadase said. _Sou ka_, Eduardo let me sent some letter.. I've told them about the Sirius Pirates..

"There's no need to be panic, honest! We're not going to report you to the police! You're Aori-_nee_'s friends after all!"

"Here, please hold onto this letter again. If there's anything you find about her, please tell us." My father said.

After some conversation, the Sirius Pirates left this house. I want to run.. I want to run to them.. I wanna meet Eduardo again.. But what will they say about this child..? I felt my eyes get hot and tears quietly ran down my cheeks. "Eduardo.." I whispered.

"_Onee-chan_.."

I was still sitting on the ceiling when Tadase approached me and hugged me. "It's okay.. They really are a bunch of good people.. You really miss them, right..? They seems to miss you too, especially the one with the eye-patch.. He's Eduardo, right? Don't worry, you will definitely meet them again."

"Eduardo.."

In the end, I was crying for a whole ten minutes. Tadase tried to calm me down, but I just kept crying. I wanna see him.. I really miss him.. I wanna stay with him.. Eduardo..

_**A Month Later..**_

I was visiting the heaven. Together with Abel. He invited me to a ceremony that needs human, God knows why. They knew about this child and Eduardo. The reason they invited me instead of Eduardo was because they said Eduardo seems so.. Terrible..

"Lumiere-_san_, is it true..?"

"I'm afraid it is. He became much colder since you left him. The Sirius are still sailing as Pirates, but now they became worse. Just like before you came, but worse." Lumiere explained.

"It's my fault, isn't it..?"

"Aori, I'm sure they will be okay." Abel reassured me. "They're the famous Sirius Pirates after all! They sure can handle this stuff!"

I forced a smile and nodded. "So what do you need from me?"

"Ah, we need an Uru Royal Family as a representation of human. God told us that we may choose between Uru King or Uru Queen. We decided to invite you, since Uru King seems to be in a super terrible bad mood."

"What should I do?"

"You only need to follow the others. This is only a ceremony about an appointment of a new General of Military. We need human's representation as one of the witness."

I nodded and some of the goddess helped me preparing myself. They've been extra careful with my child. Then they escorted me to the ceremony place, and the ceremony started. I only have to listen to them giving speeches. The others were standing, but I was sitting. Lumiere told me to because of my unborn child. They afraid I would be too tired. After the ceremony over, there was a party to celebrate.

"Please listen for a bit." Lumiere stood at the stage. Everyone looked at him.

"Today, we celebrate the appointment of the new General. But we also celebrate for the humans, especially the Uru, who will have a Prince or Princess 4 months from now! The Queen is pregnant with the King's child right now!"

L-Lumiere! Why are you saying that at public?!

"Really?!"

"Congratulations, Queen of Uru!"

"May your child born safely!"

Some goddesses gave blesses to my child. Just like good look, good voice, strong body, etc. It felt like when three fairies gave bless to Sleeping Beauty when she was just born. I smiled to all of them and thanked them. "Do you hear that, honey? Many people of many kind hopes you will quickly arrived here. So grow healthy there and quickly come out, okay?"

After the ceremony and party, Abel took me back to my home. "If you need anything, just call my name and I'll be here, okay? You may visit Heaven as well if you're bored. You can take your brother with you, he's a Royal Family too right now. The Queen's brother. A Prince, right?"

"Thank you, Abel. I'll do it!"

"Ok then. See you later, Aori!"

"Y-Yeah.. Abel..?"

"What is it?"

"If you happen to meet Eduardo.. Please make sure he's okay.."

He grinned at me. "Love of young people sure is beautiful. Sure."

"T-Thank you. Then, I'll see you later."

_**4 Months Later..**_

Tomorrow will be New Year, huh.. It's been 7 months since I left the Sirius.. 5 months ago, they came to search for me, but I hide and regret it later.. I sighed while walking towards my home yard. My family was having a barbeque party to celebrate New Year.

Not too long from now, my child will be born. I didn't know if it's a boy or girl, I wanna make it a surprise for myself. I sighed again. "Eduardo.." I muttered as I looked at the starry sky. I really missed him.. I wonder how was the Sirius. Did Eduardo come back to Uru again to fulfill his duty as the King of Uru? This time without me? _**(A/N : I've watched his Second Sequel! It seems like that Eduardo and MC left the Sirius for two years and became King and Queen of Uru. But then the Sirius regrouped and there's some stuff happened. They got married to! The CG is so beautiful! Check it out!)**_

My hand got up and slowly touched my stomach. And then I felt a kick. I giggled to myself. "Mommy's child is pretty active, hm?" I said while patting my own stomach.

"_Onee-chan_! You should have let me go to you!" Tadase ran to me.

"I can walk by myself, 'Dase-_chan_."

"You're 9 months pregnant, you should be careful! I don't want my nephew or niece hurt!"

"So you're not worried about me?" I fake pout.

We laughed and he helped me through the yard. My mother was grilling those meats, while my father was arranging the chairs and tables. "Oh, Aori, Tadase." My mother looked at us and smiled when we approached them. "How's my grandchild doing, hm?"

"Still pretty active. Right, honey?" _Kick._

"Well, another kick."

My mother laughed a bit. "It's almost time, isn't it?"

"Yeah, the doctor said about a week from now."

We started the 'party'. Unlike the Sirius, we didn't use alcohol (of course not!) and we didn't as loud as them. But I did miss their noise. "It's 20 minutes more until New Year!" Tadase shouted. Just then, my stomach felt so hurt. It felt so hurt like something was ripping it. Tears started welling on my eyes.

"Ukh.."

"Aori? What's wrong?"

"It.. Hurts.."

"WHAT?!"

My mother started to panic, while Tadase tried to help me stand up. My father calmed my mother and we went to the clinic nearby. It only took 2 minutes walking. I walked, still trying to bear this pain which started to make me wanna shout.

After we arrived, the nurses quickly bring me to the maternity room. The doctor checked me up, and turns out my child will be born today! I was quite shocked, but I already had a feeling about it though.

"Take a deep breath! One, two, PUSH!"

"NGGGGH!"

"You can do it, Aori-_san_! Take a deep breath again, and.. PUSH!"

"AAAAAA!"

"A little more! Come on!"

"UKH! AAAAAAAAH!"

"Yes, just like that! I can see the head already! Again! PUSH!"

"H-HYAAAAA!"

"Good! Once more! One, two, PUSH!"

"E-EDUARDOOOOOOOO!"

_Ctarr! Boom!_

"H-HUWEEEEE!"

"_Happy New Year!_"

"You did it!"

Suddenly, all the pain I felt disappeared. I felt so light. Did I just hear the fireworks and people saying _Akemashite Omedettou_? "Congratulations, Aori-_san_! You gave born to a healthy baby girl right at New Year!" A nurse gave me the baby, who was wrapped in a blue soft blanket. I took her slowly and looked at her face.

She really resembles Eduardo.. Her hair, her face.. I felt myself tearing up. '_Eduardo.. You're a father now.._' I whispered in my heart. I held her softly, and then she opened her eyes. I was surprised when I saw my daughter's eyes.

Her right eye is blue, like me. But her left eyes is green-ish brown, just like Eduardo's Uru eye..

I felt tears rolled down my cheeks. Just then, my mother, father, and Tadase rushed in. "Aori!"

"_Onee-chan_!"

"_Otou-san_, _Okaa-san_, Tadase.."

"A girl?"

"She's cute!"

"_Onee-chan_, her eyes..?"

I smiled. My mother was holding her. "Just like her father.. She got my eye and Eduardo's Uru eye.."

On the first on January, right at the New Year, I gave birth to my and Eduardo's first child. A girl who looks exactly like Eduardo, except her right eye. I wonder if Eduardo was here with me, what will be his reaction? Will he be happy? Before she born, the last word I shouted is Eduardo's name..

A few days passed, now I and my daughter could already come home. Because she's my treasure with Eduardo, I decided to name her 'treasure' in French. _Chérir_. My daughter name is Chérir. She's our most important treasure. Our daughter..

I smiled softly as I stroked Chérir's hair. "Welcome to world, Chérir honey.. Mommy hopes you will be a good girl, okay? We will meet your Daddy.. Maybe not now, but Mommy sure we will meet Daddy again. Okay, honey?"

Chérir laughed softly, and I smiled again. Chérir, our daughter, already born.. Now I only have to wait until the time met me and Eduardo..

**To Be Continue**

Yay! Chapter 2 finished!

Chérir means Treasure in French. A reader PM me about her name. Why don't make her name just like treasure? They're pirates, so why don't make a name that still have connections with treasures? I agree with her, and at last I choose French as the language. French is a pretty language after all.

Thanks for **AniaMaria2000**, **A**, **c**, **KurandRobgirl**, and all of my readers!

At first, I wanna make a Japanese name for Chérir, since I love Japanese so much. Japanese for Treasure is _'Takara'_. It's a good name though. But when I research for _treasure_ in many languages, I fell in love with Chérir's name! Chér means honey/darling, while Chérir means treasure. I really like it. So, if MC or Eduardo wanna make it short, they just said Chér which have a good meaning too.

Next chapter will be the last! Review?


	3. Reunite

**On My Own**

**Summary :  
**Eduardo's side : After Aori left him because she couldn't tell him about their child, Eduardo found a letter from her in his cabin. He became desperate and shocked, but he still continued his voyage with the Sirius. But now that Aori had gone, how will the Sirius continue live? Will they ever meet Aori again? Eduardo/MC, First PIL Fic, miss typo (s), OOC, OC. Three-shots.

**Genre, Rate, Character :  
**Hurt/Comfort & Romance, Teen Fic, Eduardo

**A/N :  
**Back with me! Chapter three is up! As my promise, this chapter's Eduardo's side. But there's also a bit of Aori's part. Yay! Sirius Pirates were desperate because they lost their most important treasure, MC! Sometimes it feels good to do that to them XD Thanks for all your review! I really appreciate it! Now, this is Eduardo's Point of View. Without any further, let's start!

_**Hajime**_

It's weird. Aori didn't act like herself since she got out from the doctor's room. She looks like she was having a hard thought. I want to ask her, but I didn't. I felt like even she needs her own privacy. I was giving her an opportunity to talk to me by her own will. But in fact, she didn't tell me anything.

After Russell and Thomas got out from hospital, I couldn't find her. The last time I saw her was when we were on our way to the Sirius. She said she had something to do before we go, but she didn't come back. "Maybe someone kidnapped her?!" Thomas said with a worry face.

"But how? Aori is a tough girl!" Nathan muttered.

"That's right, if someone kidnapped her, that person won't have any face in public anymore. She grew up to be a sadistic like Eduardo." Christopher sighed.

"Did you say I'm in fault?" I said, annoyed.

"But it's true, you know. Aori is such a sadistic like you! Sometimes I'm scared if I must train with her. She's really good at sword and gun and she didn't hold back when she faced me. I could have died if _danchou_ didn't watch us." Russell grumbled. I felt myself smirked. That's my girl.

Wait, this wasn't the time to think about it! Where was she?! We already searched the whole Empire and didn't find her. Asking everywhere, we only gain information that she wasn't on Moldor anymore. Taking the biggest risk, we sailed off to search for her. But when I enter my room, I found a letter besides her gun and her favorite sakura hair clip. Now that you mention it, my gun was still on her. I took the letter and read it.

"..You're joking, right, Aori..?" I whispered. I quickly ran to _danchou_ and showed him the letter He was shocked like me too. All of the crew gathered, and we read the letter together.

_Dear the Sirius crew,_

_I'm sorry for disappearing so sudden. I must have makes you worry, right? I wrote this letter a few days ago, a day after we arrived at Moldor. After I thought about it, I have decided to leave the Sirius. I can't tell you the reason for now. It will be really hard for me, but I have no choice. Sorry I can't give you a proper good bye.  
Morgan-danchou, thank you for letting me stay on the ship. These two years were really fun. I'm really happy being a part of the Sirius.  
Christopher, thank you for taking care of me for two years. I already see you as my father. You're always kind to me.  
Nathan, thank you for making delicious foods for me. I really like your food, it have a unique taste! I won't forget the taste of it.  
Thomas, thank you for being my close friend on the ship. You told me many awesome stories I would never forget!  
Russell, thank you for trained my skill on sword. I really appreciate it, now I can beat many guys because of you.  
Please tell Alan-danchou and Fuzzy if you meet them. Even though we're not close, thank you for being my 'friends' in the past two years. And Alan-danchou, sorry for rejecting you, but I already have Eduardo. So please don't hoping for more.  
Also please tell Leonardo-danchou. I really thank you for understand that pirates aren't bad. It's only for a short time, but you make a good friend. Say hello and good bye from me to Myumyu.  
Last, Eduardo. Thank you for being my only love. The first time I met you, I thought you was a sadistic psychopath. But slowly I can see that you're a kind man. I can't say anything more, because the more I write, more I can't stop. It's too much. Sorry I left you just like this. I just want you to know that I really love you, forever.  
I hope we will meet again. For now on, I won't see you guys. Maybe for years. But we will meet again. I don't know when, so I'll just wait for the time to come. Please don't search for me. Last words, I love all of you, you all are my family._

_Love,  
Aori_

The letter was full of tears. Aori must be wrote it while crying. Before I realized it, tears already came out from my eyes. When I glanced at the other, they were silent and tears also came from their eyes. Aori is our family. That won't change. Even though she left us, she's still part of the Sirius. And she is still my love.

"M-Miss Aori.." Thomas started to sobbed.

"I-I can't accept this! Why she leave us?!" Russell shouted. His eyes were so red and his face was wet from tears. Nathan didn't say anything, and so was Christopher. Morgan-_danchou_ looked shocked and didn't move.

"Maybe.. She has her own reason.. Maybe it's important.." Morgan-_danchou_ said in low voice.

Then I felt all of them looked at me. I'm still staring at the letter with shaking hand. "Eduardo, are you alright?" Christopher asked me. I didn't answer. My throat was so aching and I couldn't say anything. She must be joking, right? There's no way she left me, right? Right?

"_Danchou_, what should we do?" I heard Nathan asked _danchou_.

"Let's search for her. Even though she said don't, but why we're pirates if we obey a rule? Eduardo, can you move?" Morgan-_danchou_ grabbed my shoulder. I only nodded and walked to the ship's steer. I felt like I couldn't say anything. '_Aori.. What's the reason you leave us? Why you leave me?_' The question kept repeating in my head.

**.**

**.**

**.**

We kept searching for her. I marked all the day without result. Without I realized, it's been 6 years. Yes, 6 years.. We still sailing. Searching for treasures, having fight with Navy, stupid arguments with Alan.. It's like we're back to the past, before Aori got to Sirius. It's so monotone. We became so silent. Even Thomas. There's no smile on the ship. Fake smile, yes. When we told Alan about Aori, he couldn't believe us and kept saying we're lying. But after he read her letter, he suddenly became quiet and left Sirius' deck. The next time we saw him, it's like he never met Aori. Fuzzy said he was so shocked that he lost his memories after he met Aori. Doctor already confirmed that.

Ne, Aori.. Where are you right now? Even Alan lost his memories abut you. We changed a lot without you. Your existence on the ship was like drugs for us. Sweet, addicting, happy-ing.. But also dangerous when we got super addicted. Do you know how much I changed? Once, I met Abel again and went to the heaven, Uru business. Turns out it's because they saw me so desperate, thinking about you. Damn those deities, they knew your whereabouts, but they didn't tell me. They said you visited them alone, asking them to keep your whereabouts a secret. Lumiere agreed, and now even I can't count on Abel to find you.. But I remember I heard you calling my name on New Year, 7 months after you go.. Is it my imagination only?

I, no WE really miss you, Aori.. Even Leonardo from Navy and his cat, Myumyu.

**Aori Point of View**

It's been 6 years I left the Sirius.. I went to my parents' house and stayed there. I asked them and my neighbors to hide me. I explained everything to my parents and brother, and they understand. But I left their house a year after my child was born. Sirius already came to my house, but my parents were able to lie. I was 4 months pregnant and hiding on the ceiling when they searched my house.

My child is a girl. She's 5 years old now. Her name is Chérir, which means 'treasure' in French. She is my treasure, my lovely child. Her hair was black like Eduardo and her eyes were green-ish brown and blue. She wore an eye-patch to hide her blue eye. Chérir's hair was kinda short, like Morgan-_danchou_'s hair but shorter. She often mistaken as a boy. I did it on purpose. If a pirate found out that she is a daughter of a high-priced pirate, who knows what they will do. Chérir was great on using gun, just like her father.

I taught her how to use gun to protect herself. I give her Eduardo's gun, told her it was her father's. I only use gun if it was necessary, or else I would just use two swords. We lived in Moldor by now, with Karin and her husband. They helped hiding me. Chérir likes them a lot.

I still have my Uru tiara. Sometimes I would visit Abel and Lumiere on heaven if I'm bored. Abel always took me there if I asked. He would come if I call him. His ears were so sharp. I and Chérir live by.. Well, stealing. I guess my pirate self was still in me. I haven't told Chérir about my past as a pirate, and Chérir loves pirates. But she still cautious though.

"Mommy!"

"What is it, honey?"

"Can I go to the port? I wanna see ships!" Chérir begged me. I smiled and nod.

"Sure. Just be careful, ok? Bring your gun, just in case you need it. But don't let anyone found out you have a gun unless it's emergency. If not, just use your karate."

"Ok, mommy! Bye, see you! Love you!" My angel ran towards the port. Geez, she's so hyperactive. Just like me, I guess. But she also smart, sometimes cold, and calm when thinking, just like Eduardo. Chérir really represents me and Eduardo. Speaking about him, I really missed him. I passed these 6 years without him, suffering want to see him.

**Eduardo Point of View**

The Sirius stopped at Moldor to supply foods and other stuff. We also try to search for Aori here again. I was in charge of seeking information. When I walked, I saw a boy with eye-patch looking at the Sirius with curious looks. His hair was black and his eye was green-ish brown like me. I didn't know why, but I asked him.

"What are you doing here, kid?"

He looked at me. "None of your business." He answered without emotion on his face. He annoyed me. But his voice was kinda high like a girl. Maybe because he was still a child. Not giving up, I asked him again, trying not to shot him.

"What's your name?'

He huffed. "My mother said in English it means treasure." He said without looking at me. Treasure, eh..

"Why you use eye-patch?"

"I should ask you the same. Why you use eye-patch?"

"I asked you first."

"Don't care."

This kid.. "How dare you speak like that!" He ran away and I chased him. I can't let him escape! He might know something I should know too! I ran and chased him all of the way. Kids looked at us with scared face when they saw that kid. So he's terrifying, huh? Adults looked at us with worry faces. There was something about him I must know, I'm sure of it. At last I could catch him on the edge of a market. I pointed Aori's gun at him. What's confusing was he didn't scared at all!

"Tell me, what do you know about a girl named Aori?"

He glared at me. "I won't answer you."

"Just answer or I'll shot your head!" Surprisingly, he took out a gun from his pocket and pointed it back at me. That gun looked familiar to me..

"Do you think I'm scared? Never!" He shot me without hesitation. Luckily I could dodge it. He ran away, so I chased him again. He must know something! Adults looked normal when they saw the kid holding a gun. So it's normal, huh? He shot me again while I chased him. But I can dodge them and shot him back, but he can dodge my shots too.

Until he met a dead end. His gun was out of bullets, and I still had one. I pointed it at him again. "Just answer my questions. What do you know about a girl named Aori? Why did you escape? And why do you have gun?"

He glared at me again and answered half-heartedly. "My mother taught me to run if I meet suspicious people. She was the one who gave me the gun, said it was my father's. And I won't tell you anything about Aori! She prohibited me to tell anyone about her!"

So he did know about Aori! I must make him talk.. Or else I would lose Aori again. "ANSWER! WHERE IS SHE NOW?!"

"I WON'T ANSWER!"

This stone-head kid.. "You brat!" I cursed him.

"Don't point a gun at my child!" An angry voice beamed from behind me. The kid ran to the voice bearer and hugged that person until I couldn't see the person's face. That person was wearing a cloak anyway.

"Mommy!"

Mommy? So she's his mom, huh? I pointed my gun at her. I wouldn't hesitate to shot her if she stepped on my way to find Aori. She held the kid and looked down, not showing her face. And then she put the kid on ground. She suddenly attacked me with two swords! A girl who's a two sword fencer?! Was she copying Russell or what?! I tried my best to fight her.

"MOMMY! YOU CAN BEAT HIM!" Che, the kid was so loud.

Until my bullet cut her cloak and her face showed up. My eyes widened. That golden hair.. A pair of blue eyes.. I lower my gun. She still looking down, pointing the swords at me. "You.. Aori..? You're Aori, right..?" I asked in disbelief. Her blue eyes widened. She realized my voice, I think..

**Aori Point of View**

That voice.. Could it be.. I tried to looked at that man and.. "Eduardo..?" I whispered in shock. It was Eduardo. His eyes were shocked. So we did met again after 6 years.. What will he do to me after I left him..? I lower my swords. Chérir looked at us, confused.

Then suddenly he hugged me tightly. I can felt tears on my shoulder. "Aori.." He whispered on my ear. I dropped my swords and hugged him back. I started to cry while hugging him super tight. I really miss him.. 6 years I've been separated from him.. 6 years I've been wanting to see him.. I still couldn't believe Eduardo was on my arms. After we hugged each other for a long time, he looked at my face. He didn't changed, the only thing that changed was his hair. It was slightly longer.

"Why you left me for 6 years?!"

It was his first question. I felt tears build up in my eyes again. "I'm sorry.." I muttered as I grabbed his shirt. His hand on my cheek was so warm. His other hand hugged my waist, lending me closer to him. There's only him on my mind now.

"Mommy, who is that? Why you hug the man who tried to kill me?" I heard Chérir asked me. Eduardo looked at me.

"Who is this kid? Why he call you mommy? What did you do this past six years?"

I guess I must tell him.. I know sooner or later he will find out about his own daughter.. Wait, did he just said 'he'? "Eduardo, this is Chérir. In English it means treasure. Chérir is yours.." I spoke on a low voice. He stared at me in shock.

"Mine..?"

"The reason I ran away from the Sirius 6 years ago was because Chérir.. I couldn't tell you, I'm afraid you would reject our child.. I just couldn't think of Chérir being rejected by you.." I started crying again.

"Stupid! There's no way I would reject my own child!"

I looked at his eyes. "So your name is Chérir, huh?" Eduardo walked towards our daughter. He stood as tall as her and ruffled her hair. "My name's Eduardo. I'm a pirate on a famous pirate ship called the Sirius and I'm your father." I could see her eyes widened. "Seems like your mother was an idiot by thinking I would reject you. You're such a wonderful kid. Sorry for chasing you all the way. I just want to meet your mother after she left me for 6 years. You know what, you will make a good pirate."

Huh? A good pirate? "Eduardo, do you mean.."

"Yes. You and Chérir will come with me to the Sirius. Chérir seems to like ships when he's on the port. This time, I won't let you go again. Never." He smiled without looking at me. Then I realized something I have to say.

"Um, Eduardo? You seem to misunderstand. Chérir is a girl, not a boy."

"What?" He stared at Chérir. "You're a girl..?" Chérir only nodded without saying anything. "But she looks exactly like boy! And why she use eye-patch like me?"

I bring them to Karin's house and told Karin about anything by phone. We sat on the living room and I began to explain about Chérir. Her different eye colors, her appearance, her birth.. I told him everything about our dear daughter.

**Eduardo Point of View**

I really had no idea that I had a daughter. Moreover, she looks exactly like a boy. Aori told me it's for her own sake. That's true, if any pirate founds out that I had a daughter when I'm not there, who knows what they will do her. So Aori left me because she's scared I would reject Chérir.. She was being considerate because of my relationship with my father. I was scared I couldn't be a good father, because I never had one. But when I know that I am a father, I felt like I'm the happiest man in the world.

Aori already back to me. And now I have a daughter. A tough one. When Aori left me, she exchanged our guns. So I was holding her gun, my present to her. While she gave my gun to Chérir, so she could protect herself. Chérir has two different eye colors like me. She has my Uru eye and Aori's blue eye. She was covering her blue eye because she said it's too girlish, she may found out because of it.

Many kids fear Chérir because of her cold attitude and her dangerous 'moves'. I admit it was my fault. She inherited my blood, after all.. Chérir born at January 1st, at New Year. Aori gave her name 'treasure' because she is our most important treasure. They stayed on the doctor's house. The one who checked Aori 6 years ago.

When the doctor came home, I thanked her for everything she had done to Aori and Chérir. She was an Uru like my mother. She called me Your Highness, because she knew I was the King of Uru, the one who inherited the royal blood. She even called Chérir '_Ohime-sama_'. Then I told her my decision to bring Aori and Chérir. They had a farewell, and Chérir brought some of her clothes, my gun, and also a book.

**Aori Point of View**

We were on our way to the Sirius. Eduardo told me that the Sirius hadn't changed much. They already waited for Eduardo on the ship. When we arrived in front of the Sirius, I felt so nostalgic. The Sirius didn't change. I felt like I came back to home when I saw it. Even though I only stayed there for two years, but the Sirius already became part of my life. I was so excited to see the rest of the Sirius crew again. We got up, and Eduardo let me ran first.

I saw them. Morgan-_danchou_, Russell, Nathan, Thomas, and Christopher. They didn't change. Except for Thomas and Russell. Thomas became manlier, while Russell became mature. They didn't see me that time. I quickly ran and jumped to hug Morgan-_danchou_. I could tell they were surprised.

"A-AORI?!"

"Y-YOU'RE AORI, RIGHT?!"

"Aa, she's Aori." Eduardo told them.

"So you found her!"

I hugged the other crew too. I missed them so much. It's so.. Indescribable. I could tell they missed me too. "Where were you all this time, Aori?" Morgan-_danchou_ asked.

"Why did you leave us?" Russell asked.

I explained everything to them, including about Chérir. They were so shocked, of course. But then Morgan-_danchou_ laughed. "You're weird, Aori! Don't you remember what I told Eduardo after we went from the Skull?"

"Huh?"

"Make lots of children! I won't forgive Eduardo if he dares to reject your boy! He looks good!" Morgan-_danchou_ ruffled Chérir's hair. Oops, he still didn't know that Chérir is a girl..

Eduardo told them that I and Chérir will go with them again. They accepted happily. The Sirius crews like Chérir so much. Well, Chérir inherited Eduardo's brain. She's smart and cold, sometimes sadist. Eduardo really success on making me and Chérir a sadistic.

We started our voyage again. That night, we were having a big party for celebrate Chérir's birth and my comeback to the Sirius. Alan-_danchou_ came that time. I was surprised when I heard that he lost his memories because of me. But he regained his memories again after seeing me. Medical sure is complicated.

"Mommy, can I sleep with _danchou_?" Chérir asked me.

"Huh? Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I want to see a captain's room! _Danchou_ said he got lots of treasure there!" She smirked. Oh my God, she really is Eduardo's daughter..

"Sure. Morgan-_danchou_, don't do anything bad on Chérir, got it?"

He laughed. "I won't do anything bad to a boy!"

"SHE IS A GIRL, _DANCHOU_!"

"What?"

"Just don't hurt her." Eduardo spoke in dangerous tone. Morgan-_danchou_ 'sheesh' us and nodded. When it's time to sleep, Eduardo brought me to his room. He locked the door and pushed me to the bed.

"Eduardo..?"

"I've wanted to do this since the first time I found you."

He kissed me full on the lips. It was a gentle yet passionate kiss. When we broke down, he looked at my eyes. "I love you, Aori.."

"I love you too, Eduardo.. I always have.."

We kissed again. I grabbed his head to deepen our kiss. I felt his tongue entering my mouth and we had a tongue battle, won by him. His hand started to roam around my body. That night, we shared a super passionate night, after 6 years we were separated. I was so happy I felt like I need nothing else.

**The End**

WHAT'SWRONGWITHTHISCHAPTER WHYIT'SSOFAIL

And that wrapped it! Actually I was thinking of more. More conversation, more scenes, more hurt/comfort.. But because my time was limited, I can't help but make it this short. I'm really sorry! So, Eduardo had a daughter from Aori, her name was Chérir which means treasure. It's French, anyway. At first I wanna make Eduardo angrier, but I changed it because I wanna make Eduardo a kind one here.

And sheesh, it's 4k words already? I was determined to finish typing this project in two-three days, and I succeed! I'm so happy! Now I must continue my Found His Last Family (Naruto) project, it's Indonesian. If some of you understand Indonesian, please read and review it!

Also I am planning to make a My Forged Wedding fan fic, since it's lacked Yamato. Yup, my sweet husband is Yamato Kogami! Then I'll make a Be My Princess fan fic, since it's lacked Roberto like MFW lacked Yamato. My sweet prince is Roberto Button! Why he's surname's Button? -,- Meanwhile Edward's surname is kinda cool, Levancois. Or Keith Alford. Oh, I just love Voltage, Inc so much! Don't you? After this, I'll publish another PiL fic, still EduardoxMC. Titled Cravings. MC got pregnant and Eduardo must bear her cravings! XD

Voltage, Inc has many same things on their otoge, ne? Yamato on MFW and Yamato on PIL, Edward on BMP and Eduardo on PIL (close enough, in Japanese accent Edward read as E-du-a-ru-do which can means Eduardo).. 'Kay, that's for now. See you in my other fan fic and please read my Shugo Chara! fiction! (if you know ShuCha! and like Tadamu, of course)


End file.
